A shaman Tale!
by Shaman Queen x X x
Summary: EnJoy! It seems like anna enjoys giving yoh a hard time...but sometimes does she go to far? read this pleez u'll luv it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Yoh! Move it!" Anna shouted at the top of her voice. Yoh woke up wiping sleep from his eyes and grabbing his alarm clock and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"YOH! BEDTIME IS OVER WORK TIME IS NOW!" she shouted again.  
  
"But its only 6 am Anna," he mumbled. Big mistake. Anna blew her top.  
  
"Yoh I want you out of that bed this is instant. Move it! MOVE IT!" Yoh jumped put out of his bed. He didn't want to make Anna any angrier than he had made her.  
  
Yoh brushed his teeth and headed straight into Anna's room.  
  
"Oh great Anna, what is it you want me to do?" he mocked.  
  
"Ah Yoh, I want you to cook breakfast, carry on with your normal training, then I want you to come home and cook a five course meal for tonight. I'm having a guest over tonight, so I want everything to be done perfectly! Do you understand me, Yoh?" He nodded, rolled his eyes and grabbed his apron to cook breakfast.  
  
"Why can't Morty or Rio cook dinner? It just has to be Me. And not once does she ever say thank you. What has she got an emotional disease or something?" he thought.  
  
Anna coughed loudly. Yoh took no notice. "What is it now?" he said in his head. "You do remember that I can read your mind, don't you Yoh?"  
  
Yoh and Amida Maru fell to the floor anime style.  
  
"Your in for it now Yoh!" Amida Maru said. He ran and hid under the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, Anna won't say anything." Yoh assured.  
  
"Yoh after breakfast I want you to clean this house from head to toe, triple your weights and double the amount of miles you run, do I make myself clear?!?!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes Anna." Mumbled Yoh. He was in for it now!  
  
Yoh finally finished making breakfast (sorry don't know what they would normally eat for breakfast so just imagine anything) they sat down at the table and began to eat. Since no one was talking at the table, as usual, Yoh decided to stick on his earphones and listen to some music.  
  
"Yoh can you please turn that thing down, I can hear it all the way over here. And you'll ruin your eardrums, if they're not damaged already because YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" she shouted. "What? Sorry Anna, what did you say?" said Yoh.  
  
Anna's eyebrow twitched rapidly. "Yoh you either turn those down or take them off!" she said. You immediately turned them down. He couldn't bare it if he had to take off his earphones. They were what he was. They made him...well...Yoh!  
  
"I'm done now, you take the dishes and wash and dry them, and don't forget the house and..." she started nagging.  
  
"Yes I know, Anna, you've told me millions of times already."  
  
When Yoh opened the door to go outside for a jog, he tried to sneak Amida Maru with him.  
  
"She might use me being rude as an excuse for you to be wrapped in her blue beads again. So let's go!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Morty caught up with Yoh and Amida Maru. Yoh was panting and Amida Maru was just hovering behind.  
  
"Hey Yoh." He said riding on his bike.  
  
"Heya... Morty... What... brings... you... here?" asked Yoh panting for breath.  
  
"Well I was just in the neighbour hood when I saw you and Amida Maru running. I guess Anna's training you hard, eh? You're totally sweating." laughed Morty.  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if Anna was doing this to you, would you?" said Yoh as he gave a weak smile. Yoh looked up at the clouds in the sky looked at how each one was individually shaped and how much they looked like a pillow and that was when...  
  
"Yoh LOOK OUT!" shouted Amida Maru. And then bang! Yoh ran straight into a tree. He remained is his...how should I put it...ran-into-a-tree state for quite a while. Amida Maru and Morty ran up to him.  
  
"Yoh are you ok?" Morty said.  
  
"Uhuh," Yoh muttered.  
  
"Good." Said Amida Maru, and both he and Morty burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see his face when he noticed what happened to him?!" Amida Maru laughed.  
  
"Yeah, look at how straight his head is now to the rest of his body!"  
  
Yoh laughed as well and removed himself from the tree. As he lay back onto the grass he felt something fall into his hand. He stared at it wondering what it could be and sighed when he saw it.  
  
"What's that Yoh?" asked Morty, with suspicion.  
  
"It's Anna's shopping list. But where am I going to get all this money from?" he asked.  
  
Just then a fat clump of paper fell into his other hand.  
  
"I'm glad she's paying for it and not me."  
  
End of second chapter.  
  
P.S. ( srry, da next chapter is about Yoh goin 2 da shops 4 anna and stuff and it aint relli dat interesting but its just one of those chapters which av 2 b there. Srry agen. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Actually people, I cant bothered 2 write crap about what he bought and how long it took so let's move on with da story, ok?  
  
Yoh heard the loud voices shouting behind the Alleyway as he was walking home from a hard day of shopping. One voice sounded like Rio's but the other voice he could not recognise. He looked at Morty. Morty looked at him shaking his head.  
  
"No way Yoh am I going round there. For all we know there could be an evil spirit lurking around there."  
  
Yoh nodded as he took this into consideration. "Do you sense anything Amida Maru?"  
  
Amida Maru emerged from behind. "I can sense something, but from the force I'm sensing I don't think it is very strong, but I do think we should help our friend."  
  
"You're right Amida Maru. Let's go. Coming Morty?" Yoh asked, ready for the challenge which awaits him. Morty nodded and they ran round the corner. They all gasped almost in unison. Where was Rio?  
  
"What have you done with Rio?" shouted Yoh. The three spirits laughed.  
  
"Fooled you, didn't we? Foolish Shaman, we're here to teach you a lesson!" The three spirits charged at Yoh with full forced, knocking him back and making all the food he bought for dinner fall out.  
  
Anna opened her eyes at an instant. Then she gave a little snigger.  
  
"I'm sure Yoh can handle these goons."  
  
"Yoh! Are you ok? Speak to me. Say anything!" Amida Maru shouted in his ear.  
  
Yoh's eyes went spiral like. "I'd like a double cheese burger with some fries and a large coke, please sir."  
  
"I meant say something sane, Yoh!" Amida Maru shouted again.  
  
Yoh suddenly flopped back up. "Is that the best you can do? I thought I'd be up against a real match this time. O well, guess you can't have your way all the time can you?"  
  
The spirits grew red with rage and charged at him again.  
  
"SPIRIT, UNITY!!!!!!" (We all know who says that) "Ok, Yoh, we have to fight and move as one. Do you think we can do this?" Amida Maru said.  
  
Yoh nodded. "If we use Celestial slash we could destroy them all."  
  
(If you're thinking that the spirits should have attacked them by now, then your tight. Sorry.)  
  
They dodged the attack. The spirits charged at them again. And...they dodged again.  
  
"We have to do it now. They might catch us off guard other wise." Amida Maru shouted. Yoh nodded. They tried to think as one. Yoh closed his eyes and so did Amida Maru. They heard the three spirits charging again. They waited for the right moment...  
  
"NOW!" they shouted in unison. "CELESTIAL SLASH!" the mighty red slash destroyed all 3 of the spirits at an instant.  
  
Amida Maru looked unsatisfactory with the battle they just had.  
  
"What?" said Yoh.  
  
"This battle was too easy. Something isn't right. They were no match for us. We weren't in any danger at all!" Amida Maru said.  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't go and buy so more food for Anna's dinner then we will be in real danger!" shouted Yoh.  
  
"Who's we? See you tomorrow Yoh!" and morty ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Len gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry Yoh. Next time, you'll face better opponents before fighting me."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Len continued to sit there on the roof; even long after Yoh and his friends were gone. The moonlight was bright, lighting his eyes. He kept smirking to himself, thinking of what a good day it would be when he beat Yoh in the tournaments. He did not hear the footsteps approaching him. A young girl appeared, but she was older than him. Her hair a kind of jade green and her clothes were of a Chinese type. She frowned when she saw her brother up her.  
  
"Len, what are you doing up here? I think it's time to get inside, it's getting dark and you haven't eaten dinner." Jun said.  
  
"Is dinner ready? Now?" he asked hearing a small rumbling in his stomach.  
  
Jun nodded. "It's all set on the table, come on let's eat." She held out her hand and Len grabbed it. She helped him up and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They got themselves seated and started eating. Len took one glance at Pailong, sitting next to him, and another glance at his sister.  
  
"Does he have to be here?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Well...yes..."Jun said quietly.  
  
"And I haven't seen any talismans on his head recently. Why?" Len asked helping himself to another bowl of rice and pouring himself some milk.  
  
"Because I don't need to control him anymore. He's kind of like my friend; it would be rude to stick another one of those talismans on his head."  
  
Len stopped eating and pushed away his plate and took one long glance at Li Pailong.  
  
"He was killed so you could control him to do what you like. You can't give him freedom! His life ended years ago. He's a good for nothing corpse who was killed to serve you!" Len shouted.  
  
"That does not make it right, master Len! I was killed by your family to serve you correct, but you ended my life! I can't see my family again in this lifetime and I can't see any of my friends, thanks to you Taos! Your blood thirsty people who always have to get what they want. You, master Len...can't do anything!" he shouted. Jun Tao was impressed. This was the first time she'd ever heard Li Pailong express his feelings in such a manner.  
  
"Jun, I command you now, stick a talisman on his head." Jun shock her head.  
  
"I've moved on from that now. Yoh showed me that..."  
  
"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh! That's all I ever hear about these days! Pailong was made to serve you, if you won't control him, then I will!"  
  
Len threw the first punch at Pailong and Pailong dodged.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you, master Len. Please don't fight me."  
  
"You...hurt me? Impossible, you can never touch me."  
  
He threw a kick at Pailong, which caught him straight in the stomach. Pailong was winded, was fell to the ground. Len was about to punch Pailong again, but Jen caught his hand.  
  
"Leave Pailong alone." She said with the utmost confidence. Len eyed her.  
  
"And why should I, sister?" He asked.  
  
Jun thought hard. What could she say to make him stop? Then a thought came into her mind.  
  
"Because I'm asking you to." She knew Len would do anything for her because he was the only family he had and he'd want to keep her. Besides, if he didn't she'd probably take away his entire milk bottle as punishment.  
  
"Fine." And he went back into the kitchen to finish off his food.  
  
Jun Tao looked at Pailong. "Hey, are you ok?" He held out her hand for his to grab it and help himself up.  
  
"Thank you Miss Jun." He brushed himself and sat on a chair, which wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll attempt to talk to him. His heart isn't all made of stone." They laughed.  
  
They all suddenly heard Len say he was going to bed.  
  
"That's my chance. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked out of the room leaving Pailong by himself.  
  
Len quickly turned and walked into his room. Jun knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in sister."  
  
She entered, to find a clean room but a bin full of empty milk bottles.  
  
"Take a seat, sister." She sat at the end of his bed. "So what's wrong?"  
  
She stared deep into his eyes. He stared back. "Please...leave my Pailong alone." She finally managed to say.  
  
"You give him such freedom. So much freedom you allowed him to speak of our family in such a manner. You didn't even punish him; you actually look impressed he was expressing himself."  
  
"Well we took away him life. I just want us to be more like friends."  
  
"If you don't watch out he will use this 'kindness' as an opportunity to strike you. I know the way people like him think."  
  
"You may know how people like him think, but you don't know my Pailong. He decided to stay with me after I had tortured and imprisoned him with the stupid talismans. I don't think he deserves this anymore."  
  
"Well let me do the thinking in this house ok? I know what's best for us!" Len looked at her deeply.  
  
Jun Tao got up and headed for the door.  
  
"You're just as stubborn and selfish as father." She said, and then left.  
  
Len sat there, fuming. "She said I was like father?" he thought.  
  
The two words circled in his kind. Like Father...  
  
Jun went to her room and laid her head face down on the pillow. She felt someone tap her of her shoulder. She looked up. It was Pailong. He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I heard it all. And thank you for trying. Now get some sleep." Then he left.  
  
It wasn't long after he said that, that she drifted away into a deep sleep and had a dream.  
  
(this is the dream in a nutshell btw) It was a warm summer's day and Jun was watching Li Pailong demonstrate some of his moves he used his earlier films. Then they went for a long walk. Then they went back home again. As Jun started to drift asleep she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and there was a faithful friend Li Pailong...holding a sword up in the light. "This is for my death!" And then...he killed her.   
  
She woke up with a scream. One sentence came into her mind as settled.  
  
"If you don't watch out he will use this 'kindness' as an opportunity to strike you. I know the way people like him think."  
  
Lets just hope Len was wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jun had hardly slept for long. She decided to take a shower to shake off the dream and what Len had said. She was humming to herself and suddenly she heard loud arguing, mostly shouting from her brother.  
  
"Pailong I said I'm going in the bathroom next! And what would a dead soul do in a bathroom anyway."  
  
"Look Master Len, I said I was going in next, I won't keep long."  
  
The two of the saw the handle to the bathroom knob and looked at each other. They ran to it, hoping they would be the first to get in and lock the door. They caught the handle and rushed into the bathroom. Jun Tao screamed as she noticed that her brother and her guardian ghost had walked in on her. Pailong and Len both blushed and ran out the room shutting the door firmly behind them.  
  
"In actual fact, Master Len, you were the one who entered the bathroom first." Len's eyes were full of anger. He grabbed Pailong's shirt and said:  
  
"You were the one who saw my sister first while she was showering. She'll think it was your fault."  
  
"But I'm the only one who saw what happened." Len and Li both turned around to find Bason standing in front of them.  
  
"I can just tell Miss Jun that you both walked in on her if you like."  
  
Len and Pailong shook their heads rapidly. They saw the door knob twist round. Len and Pailong looked at each other and ran as fast as they could. Len ran to his room and Pailong ran out onto the private garden outside. Jun opened the door fully, looked left and right, and then ran to her room. She dressed in her normal clothes but today decided to let her hair flow down instead of up all the time. She looked out of the kitchen window and saw Pailong sitting in the private garden. She decided this was a chance to talk to him. She walked outside, only to find Pailong sniffing the fresh lilies and roses she had planted.  
  
"Good morning Pailong. The bathroom is free if you want to use it." She mocked.  
  
He blushed. "I am terribly sorry, Miss Jun, for walking in on you. I did not know you were in there, honestly. But I did know you had a very bad dream yesterday, and that woke me up."  
  
"You heard me scream then?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, Miss Jun, since we have created a strong relationship and bond we share thoughts and feel each together. That's why I woke up." He said.  
  
"Did you actually see the dream?" she asked nervously. Pailong shook his head.  
  
"You can tell me about it, if you want." Jun shook her head.  
  
"It may offend you, deeply." She said, remembering the dream in detail.  
  
"Do not worry, I do not offend deeply. But if you wish not to tell me then, I do not mind." Pailong looked deeply at Jun. They sat quietly for ages until they heard Bason shouting.  
  
"But Master Len, I do not know how to cook. Miss Jun is the one who always cooks all the meals."  
  
"But Bason, this is the best time to learn." Said Len, calmly.  
  
"Why don't you learn, you'll benefit from it more!" Bason shouted..............Silence.  
  
Jun and Pailong looked at each other and cringed. They knew if anyone shouted at Len he would throw a fit!  
  
"Why you good for nothing ghost! If you weren't dead I'd kill you again! Take this!"  
  
"I think you'd better go and save Bason." Said Pailong. Jun laughed and ran up the stairs to rescue Bason from Len, and cook breakfast....Silence filled the area for quite a while. Pailong rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Amida Maru you can stop hiding behind the tree now." Amida Maru stepped out from behind a tree and took a seat right next to Pailong.  
  
"You didn't tell your mistress the truth. You did see that nightmare she had, didn't you?" Amida Maru questioned. Pailong looked down in shame.  
  
"She looked too embarrassed. And the dream was bad. I killed her." Pailong looked so hurt. He bent his head down in shame.  
  
"But you did not kill her in reality. You are like her best friend. If you asked her anything, she'd be glad to help you." Pailong thought about that for quite a while. Then a thought popped into my head.  
  
"Sorry, Amida Maru I have to go. Thanks for talking." Pailong ran into the house and saw Len go into his room, with Bason following. He ran to the kitchen to see Jun Tao.  
  
"Miss Jun, do you think, if it's not too much trouble, that we could visit my house, later on today?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. She looked confused.  
  
"I don't want to go inside it; I just have had this erg for some time to see my house again." Then Pailong's world was shattered.  
  
"Absolutely not. No way are you stepping out of this house unless to fight someone. Do you understand, you stupid corpse?" shouted Len.  
  
Pailong nodded. Then Len left the room. Pailong sighed. Jun Tao laughed. "You don't really think Len's going to keep us from seeing your house do you? I'll take you, just choose the time and give me about an hours notice. Then we will go, ok?" Pailong jumped with Joy! He gave his mistress a bear hug and left the room. Jun blushed and hoped Len didn't hear or see anything. Len, on the other hand, thought his sister was mad.  
  
Hey guys hows ma ficci goin? U like it? I hope so! I'll try update soon! And snd reviews. That make mi happy! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"But Miss Jun, I don't think it is safe to climb down there. Look how high we are up!" Pailong said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Oh Pailong, anyone would have thought you were scared. And even if we are quite high up, you can't die again...you're already...well..."  
  
"I get it Miss Jun." Pailong jumped first, landing on his feet. Then, he caught Jun is his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Jun; I know Master Len would certainly tell you off if he found out that you were helping me. But are you sure Master Len would be asleep by now?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry he won't catch us. It is 12 midnight after all."  
  
They laughed and joked, and turned around only to find Len standing in front of them.  
  
"Len, what are you doing up so late?" asked Jun.  
  
"Sorry, sister, I FORGOT TO SAY GOODNIGHT!" and he punched Pailong straight in the chest. "Come on Li Pailong, fight me. I order you!"  
  
..................................................  
  
In Yoh's house Yoh, Anna, trey, Morty and Pilika, and Amida Maru were sitting round the dinner table. Amida Maru's eyes twitched, as so did Anna's and Yoh's.  
  
"Someone is in trouble, master Yoh, I can sense it!" said Amida Maru.  
  
Yoh nodded. "I know, I sensed it too. But who is in trouble?" he questioned.  
  
"Jun Tao and Li Pailong." Anna said without hesitation. Yoh got up, and went to put on his shoes and headed for the door, as did Amida Maru.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" shouted Anna. Yoh turned around at an instant.  
  
"To help them, where else would I be going?"  
  
"No, leave them. Jun has to learn to fight this battle, and any other battle he throws at them."  
  
"Who is fighting them?" asked Trey.  
  
"Her brother, Len Tao."  
  
"But we all know Jun would never harm her brother. They are too close and she's scared something will happen to him." Said Amida Maru.  
  
"That is correct." Said Anna with a nod. "So why won't you let me help her? Pailong is probably getting the stuffing beaten out of him, as we speak. He needs my help." Said Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, you can't sort out her problems. Give her a chance and she'll come through." Pilika said. Yoh still did not look convinced.  
  
"And besides if you don't do what I tell you, then you will have to do 5000 sit ups before you go to bed, do I make myself clear Yoh Asakura?" Anna said, raising her voice.  
  
Yoh rolled his eyes and agreed. ..................................................  
  
"Len, stop it!" shouted Jun, her eyes almost filled with tears as she saw her violent brother beat up her Pailong. Len gave Pailong some more punches, which brought him to the ground.  
  
"Miss Jun let me fight him." Said Pailong with long breathes in between.  
  
Jun shock her head. She couldn't bring herself to harm him. He had a bad past, and maybe if she told Pailong to punch him...it would bring back the memories. Memories of how his father had beaten him and scolded and wounded him for no reason...and for many reasons at all. She couldn't do it. Soon after a while Len go bored with beating Pailong up so easily and left him alone.  
  
"Goodnight sis, doesn't look like you two will be going anywhere tonight...or any night for that matter." Then he went upstairs to his room.  
  
Jun was brought to tears as she saw her Pailong lying there. She knelt next to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Of course I am not dead Miss Jun! I'm a corpse."  
  
"Well you don't have to be that open about it!" she said, and they both cracked up laughing. She brought Pailong to his feet and helped him upstairs into the house. She laid him on her bed and promised she'd look after him.  
  
.............................................  
  
It was around 2 in the morning and Anna heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." she said quietly hoping she wouldn't make the others. The Amida Maru entered the room and stood in front of her bed.  
  
"Amida Maru, don't you know a girl needs her beauty sleep?" she frowned.  
  
"But you weren't sleeping, if I am correct."  
  
She sighed. "What is it you want? O let me guess, Yoh has let rip and you need sanctuary, don't you? Or he's been sick and you need to change the mattress?" Amida Maru shock his head. "I'm afraid not. I came to ask you, why you not let Yoh help miss Jun today. Yoh know he was right in saying Miss Jun would not attack...and he was right. I could sense the battle...Pailong is extremely hurt and Yoh could have prevented it...if you had let him." He said, speaking words of wisdom.  
  
"Jun Tao needs to learn that she has to attack her brother. If we always help her, how will she learn to help herself? Besides, Yoh isn't superman. He can't sort out anyone's problems...now if that is all then I would ask you to leave me...I am tired now." Then she lay down back turned from Amida Maru, telling him that she wouldn't want to talk about this any more.  
  
Amida Maru walked into Yoh's room and he heard Yoh talking to trey.  
  
"But I could have helped her." Said Yoh.  
  
"She needs to learn how to help herself." Trey answered.  
  
"You know, with the way you're talking I know who your perfect match would be." Said Amida Maru.  
  
"Who?" trey asked curiously.  
  
Amida Maru and Yoh looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Goodnight trey!" they said in unison.  
  
"WHO!!!!!????" .........................................................  
  
Jun placed a wet cloth upon Pailong's head.  
  
"I am truly sorry Pailong. I promise, I won't let this ever happen again. And as soon as you get better, we'll go see your house." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Thank you Miss Jun." She said, finding it hard to breathe.  
  
Jun gave Pailong a small hug to show how happy she was he wasn't dead...even though he was...do u get what I'm trying to say?  
  
Suddenly, Pailong felt this happy and warm feeling deep inside. What was happening? He hoped it would stay there for a while. Pailong returned the hug but then ended it. His whole body began to throb in pain. He lay back on the bed. Jun held onto his cold hands.  
  
"Get some sleep now."  
  
"But I don't...ok, I'll try." 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I heard that the whole Anna and reading minds thing was a dud. Sorry about my grammar and so so so sorry if I portrait some of the characters differently. I do not mean to do that, I just write. I do not mind if you send me reviews showing what and where I went wrong. I got one review which outlined some points to be considered and it is helping me. Thank you, you know who you are, if you don't, read the longest review. o Well please enjoy my fic and I am very sorry if I have disappointed you in anyway. (So sorry about everything!)I am new to writing stories for other people to read so please bear with me. ( I will try not to over exaggerate the characters in SK.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jun woke up to the sun shining and to all the birds singing. She saw Pailong, resting his head on her pillow. His eyes were closed. She got up out of the chair, grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and headed straight for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She prepared the usual breakfast (as I have said before I am not sure what they would eat for breakfast, if anyone knows can u send me an email or review and tell me, please), laid out the food on the table and went to call Len. She called for him all over the house but she did not hear a reply. She walked into the Len's training room and she found a note on his table.  
  
Sister, I have gone out into the great open field to train with Bason. I am not sure when I will be back, but don't leave any dinner. I am I'll be too tired to eat when I get home. Len.  
  
Jun sighed. She wasn't surprised at all that Len had gone out to train. Training was his whole life; he'd done it ever since he could remember.  
  
................................................  
  
Both Yoh and Anna were up, eating breakfast. Anna finished first in a hurry. She went to the front door, grabbed her shoes/sandals and was about to leave the premises when Yoh asked her where she was going.  
  
"I'm going out to visit someone. I'm not sure what time I'll be back though," she said, with a small smile. Yoh nodded.  
  
"Ok, have a safe journey, Anna."  
  
"Thank you, Yoh, I will." Yoh waited until Anna was out of site before grabbing his shoes/sandals and heading for the door.  
  
"Yoh, where are you going?" Amida Maru asked.  
  
"We are going to visit a friend and give them some advice. Come on lets go."  
  
....................................  
  
There was a loud knock on the Tao's front door. Jun rushed to get it. Behind the door was Anna.  
  
"Hello Jun, may I come in?" asked Anna. She nodded and she led Anna into her bedroom and set her a seat next to Pailong's bedside.  
  
"This has to stop." Said Anna, staring at Pailong's wounded body.  
  
Jun looked down in shame. "I cannot bring myself to harm my brother." She said at last.  
  
"But because you do not harm Len, you are harming Pailong."  
  
"I am trying my best." Jun said, with a touch of anger in her voice. Pailong opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Anna and Jun.  
  
"Do you want me to leave, Miss Jun?" said Pailong.  
  
"No, you can stay sitting." Said Anna, with both eyes closed. There was another knock on the door. Jun rushed to get it again.  
  
"Hello Yoh and Amida Maru. What brings you here?" she said showing them the way into her bedroom.  
  
"We just...ANNA? WHAT ARE YOU...I mean what are you doing here?" said Yoh.  
  
"I should ask you the same question-but I know why you are here. We have both come here for the same reason, and that is to warn Jun." Anna said.  
  
"Is Miss Jun in any danger?" asked Pailong.  
  
"Well both you and Miss Jun will be in danger if you do not fight back against Len." Amida Maru said.  
  
"I know, I know but, it's hard. I just can't bring myself to harm him."  
  
"Well you either hurt Len or Pailong gets killed under Len's hand." Everyone's eyes went small and narrow.  
  
"She has a point. This can't go on."  
  
They talked for many hours straight, giving Jun advice.  
  
......................................................  
  
"One thousand and seven, one thousand and eight, one thousand and nine!" Len said as he stopped doing push ups. His body drenched in sweat.  
  
"Master Len I think it would be better if we went home now. We can resume training tomorrow." Said Bason. "I suppose you're right." Len grabbed all his training equipment and headed back home."  
  
.............................................  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Sorry people this chapter has been a major drag! I promise I'll write a way betta chapter soon. Bye got to do homework or I cnt write anymore chapters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Heya guys thanks for the helpful tips! I aim to please, right? So I am now taking your contributions and tips into heavy consideration. I am extremely sorry that I portrait Anna in such a bad light! I will try and make her more herself. I portrayed her pretty mean because I wrote the first couple of chapters when I didn't know much about her. Now she is my 2nd favourite character and I will portray her as you all want her. I know Yoh would never say anything bad about Anna, I wrote the chapter when I was feeling not so good and I kind of put my feelings into my chapter, which was wrong of me indeed because I disappointed many of you, isn't it? Please send me more tips so my fic doesn't turn into a real drag! : ) thank you for reading my fic so far...I hope you like my plot though.: p  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Amida Maru and Pailong left Anna, Yoh and Jun to talk. They went outside into the garden. Amida Maru was looking very curious and Pailong wanted to know why.  
  
"Amida Maru, are you troubled?" asked Pailong in confusion.  
  
Amida Maru nodded. "I am. I have always wondered why you returned to the Tao's. They did so many bad things to you. You didn't have to go back."  
  
Pailong smiled. "Yes they did many bad things to me indeed, but I learnt to forgive and that was very good. What is done is done, and whether I go back to the Tao's or not will not rewrite history. My life was taken away, not by Master Len or Miss Jun, but by the ancestor. I can not blame them for something they had no hand in."  
  
Amida Maru looked less confused now. "I see, but you could have gone up...and your family would have joined you very soon. I thought you..." he was lost for words.  
  
"I understand what you are saying Amida Maru, but Miss Jun is also like my family. I have to protect Miss Jun because she cares for me very much and I care for her. She is like my little sister. I think it was fate that I was killed and controlled by the Tao's, just so I could guide Miss Jun. She is very kind to me. She was going to take me to my house but..." Pailong looked down in great sorrow.  
  
"What happened?" asked Amida Maru.  
  
"Master Len got to us first before we had a chance to even try to get there. That is why I am so hurt. This was all...no I should not blame this on anyone. I brought it upon myself. If only I had not asked to see my house. This would have never happened." He said in great misery.  
  
They talked and talked, and they did not hear Yoh approach them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" he said in his usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Yoh is it time to go?" asked Amida Maru.  
  
Yoh shook his head. "Nah, Jun has invited us to stay for dinner. She asked if you two can come inside. Just in case Len comes back and sees you and Amida Maru here. Then there would be a real fight." Yoh laughed. Amida Maru nodded and all three of them went inside.  
  
When the entered the room Yoh's eyes lit up as he saw the table outspread with different types of food. Yoh's mouth drooled as he saw everything in large quantities.  
  
"Yoh, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before the flies make their new home in it." Anna said, although she was impressed at the amount of food they had on offer.  
  
Everyone laughed, especially Jun and Pailong. They sat down and started eating. After a while Anna gave up on her 4th plate.  
  
"I don't think I can eat another bite." Said Jun. Pailong laughed.  
  
"Good, then more for me! Can you pass the milk?" smiled Yoh and he ate the contents of her plate and drank a small bottle of Len's milk. Everyone laughed.  
  
"If you don't watch out Yoh, next time we get attacked you'll be too stuffed to move." Joked Amida Maru. Everyone laughed but Yoh was too busy stuffing his face to even notice what he had said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jun ran hurriedly to get it. "O, hello, Len. How was training?"  
  
"It was hard work as usual. Are you ok, sister? You look pale." He said putting his stuff in his room.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. So are you going to bed now?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to get some milk."  
  
"Ok." Jun thought hard. What would Len say if he saw Yoh and Amida Maru here...in their house...drinking his milk. Len was about to walk past her into the dining room. She had to think of something to keep him away from there.  
  
"Len! DON'T GO IN THERE!" she shouted. Len turned around in confusion, wondering what was going on.  
  
"And why not?" he asked. She thought hard. She had to say something which wouldn't make him suspicious. Then an idea hit her like a bolt of lightening.  
  
"You must be tired from your hard day at training. Let me get it for you. Just go to your room and I will bring it to you very soon." Len stared at her for a moment then agreed. He lay on his bed waiting for his milk to be brought to him.  
  
Jun tried to rush Yoh, Anna and Amida Maru out the door and on their way home. They managed to get through the front door without Len coming out to check what she was doing. Len started to get impatient and went to check what his sister was doing. He saw the mass number of plates and wondered whether Jun just had some friends over for dinner and she didn't want him to meet them. But then Jun hadn't a lot of friends so that made him doubt his sister. Len then saw the front door opened and heard many voices. He trailed after them and was very surprised to see the very person he wanted to fight.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Yoh and Amida Maru, the friendly ghost. Funny running into you at my own house." He turned to Jun. "So you were planning on letting Yoh get away without me having a little game with him? No matter, the day is not done. Get ready, Yoh Asakura, because its time to end this!" he said.  
  
"Great! A battle! Maybe I can work off some of the Calories I just put on," he joked.  
  
They stood, facing each other looking ready to charge.  
  
"Get ready Yoh, he seems to have gotten stronger." Cautioned Amida Maru.  
  
"Uh huh. Don't worry Amida Maru, I am ready." A smile crept onto Yoh's face. He'd been waiting until the day he fought Len again.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
I hope you all like mi ficci. Thank you for all your reviews. Reviews make me feel a lot better. I do not want people to be misunderstood. I know some of you are just trying to give me advice. Thank you all. I'd like to say thank you to Chaos control (nice to see you like shadow too), flashpichu, bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO, X37, Lilz, jade Chan, Itako No Anna Asakura, and Jun Tao for the great reviews you gave me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Both Len and Yoh stared at each other. Their eyes fixed. Len was the one to make the first move. He sneered and said,  
  
"Bason, spirit form, into the Quan Tao!" Yoh didn't even hesitate. He did the same.  
  
"Amida Maru, spirit form, into the spirit sword."  
  
Len didn't hesitate to make the first move. He charged to Yoh at full speed. He then attacked Yoh with the Quan Tao. Yoh laughed as he blocked this attack.  
  
"Can't you wait until I'm ready, instead of charging straight at me?" he said in a jolly voice. Len grew angry.  
  
"It is not my fault that you are not ready!" he said. Yoh laughed again. "What is up with all this laughing?" he asked in deep confusion.  
  
"It's called making a joke." Said Amida Maru. Len rolled his eyes at this answer and charged again. This time Yoh dodged and slashed the spirit sword in Len's direction. Len also dodged, swiftly. Len sneered. He had learnt some new moves over the past month. "I'll just wait until he does a powerful attack...then he will see what I can do." Len thought. Amida Maru and Yoh knew what they had to do. They turned around and,  
  
"Celestial Slash!" cried Yoh. Len looked almost glad they had made that attack. Len slyly crept behind Yoh, without him noticing, and hit Yoh hard on the back of the head with his Quan Tao. Yoh fell to the ground holding his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked closing his eyes because of the pain.  
  
"There is no need to beat you with Bason's powers, I can beat you with my mere strength." He said. Len wasted no time. He charged at Yoh and hit Yoh right in the stomach with his Quan Tao. Len attacked Yoh with rage, rage Jun or Bason or Pailong had never seen before. Something must have been troubling him very much so. Pailong couldn't take what he saw much longer. He charged at Len, but Len sensed his presence and hit Pailong with the Quan Tao as well.  
  
"Keep your Li Pailong on a leech!" he said in great fury. "Or I will kill him...again...if that is possible." Everyone looked confused, even Len, but they all knew where he was going with this.  
  
Anna looked down at her feet. "You can choose...fight your brother or let Pailong suffer again."  
  
Jun looked at Lenny, then at Pailong. She wondered what to do.  
  
"Up you get Li Pailong, it's time to fight!" Jun said, smiling.  
  
Len's eyes twitched and so did Pailong's. "What?" they both said in unison.  
  
"I said get up Pailong, and get ready to fight!" she repeated.  
  
Pailong did as he was told.  
  
Len laughed. "Sister, you're not really considering fighting me...I have the power to kill."  
  
Jun stared at him and laughed. "Lenny, you forget that everyone has the power to kill. Even me.... Pailong stand at the ready." Pailong got into his fighting pose. "I will fight you, Lenny."  
  
"As you wish." He said in an evil grin.  
  
Pailong charged at Len getting ready to punch him hard, but Len dodged and hit him in the knees with his Quan Tao.  
  
"Attack again!" shouted Jun, in an uneasy voice. Pailong tried to attack. But Len just kept hitting him and punching him and kicking him around like he was a stuffed animal.  
  
"You're still in two minds, Jun! Focus. Believe you can win!" said Yoh, after he recovered from the damage Len gave him.  
  
"I am trying..." she said, as she saw Pailong get battered to the ground.  
  
"See, sister, Pailong is week! He is useless without those talismans to control him. He just a good for nothing corpse who will lead you to your downfall!" Len shouted in anger.  
  
"You're wrong." Jun whispered.  
  
"What?!" shouted Lenny.  
  
"Everything you and Uncle told me...you're both wrong. I listened to both of you thinking you were the ones who had all the wisdom, but I was blinded. Li Pailong has served us with nothing but kindness. He is my friend and my guardian! I will die before I see another talisman upon his head! And I have had enough of YOU calling him a good for nothing corpse! You will pay for those words, Len Tao! I have had enough of your silly babbling of how I should run Li Pailong! He was given to me! He is mine and you shall not tamper with what we do! Now... I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" she shouted, in fury.  
  
Anna, Yoh and Amida Maru felt this sudden erg of power being released from Jun Tao.  
  
Pailong attacked Len and kicked him straight in the stomach.  
  
"Lesson number one, brother, never say anything about Li Pailong in such a manner." Jun said, as Len fell to his knees.  
  
Pailong attacked him again.  
  
"Lesson number two, never turn your back to an angry sister!" she said as she saw Len fall flat on his face.  
  
Pailong was about to attack him again, but Yoh stepped in front of him.  
  
"I think Lenny has had enough lessons for the day." Said Yoh.  
  
"I don't think so, Yoh, Get out of our way!" said Jun and Pailong in unison.  
  
Anna opened one eye. "Hmmm...something's not quite right here..." she thought. "And I intend to find out what." She said, as she started to walk home.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, I'll try and update soon. Thanks Chaos Control for answering my enquiry. Hope you like this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Jun heard the door slam from inside her room. She sighed. Pailong came in with some tea.  
  
"Lenny's just left, hasn't he?" she asked whiles receiving the tea from Pailong. Pailong nodded. She sighed again.  
  
"Don't worry about Master Len; he will be sure to get over it. Are you ok? Are you having any second thoughts of attacking Mater Len?" Pailong asked, with deep concern.  
  
"No. I thought I would but I'm not. I am actually...very confused. I said exactly what needed to be said, but I might have gone just a bit too far." She said taking a small sip of her tea.  
  
"What makes you think you went too far?" asked Pailong.  
  
Jun lifted her head, remembering the event in pure detail. "Yoh had to stop me. I... i...can't explain what happened, it happened all so quickly. I'm glad I said something but..." she gave up on trying to explain and just continued drinking her tea. Pailong nodded. He totally understood her.  
  
"Don't worry. Now Len knows you can fight. That you are no weakling. Maybe he has learnt something." Pailong said, refilling her cup.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
.........................................................  
  
(Knock knock)  
  
"Come in." said Anna. Yoh found Anna looking through her spirit book.  
  
Yoh smiled and put his hand on the page in front of her.  
  
"Stop looking Anna. Jun is not possessed by an evil spirit." He laughed.  
  
Anna didn't look half impressed by that comment. "Something wasn't right there, Yoh. I could feel it." She said removing his hand and carried on looking through her books.  
  
"I know what was wrong. But it's nothing to worry about. Jun was just expressing how she felt. We all saw her in a different light. That is what we thought was wrong." He said, completely sure his answer was right. Anna sighed. She knew either Yoh was right, or he was wrong. In terms of being a Shaman, she knew he was right. (I ain't making Anna all soppy by the way. I just need to move away from the whole "Something was wrong" thingy I wrote. I had another plan but it wos stupid so I moved to another one! )  
  
"Come on Anna, Morty's made lunch, let's go eat!" Yoh said, rubbing his stomach joyfully.  
  
About ten minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Yoh, jumping up and getting the door.  
  
"Hey Tammy, how's it going?" said Yoh.  
  
"Em...em... fine." She said blushing a deep shade of pink.  
  
"You're just in time. We're having lunch." Said Yoh.  
  
"Oh...em...thank you."  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Pailong watched Jun as she ate. He wondered when he should brig it up. Jun looked up at Pailong.  
  
"What's on your mind Li Pailong?" she asked, as she finished the last part of her meal.  
  
"I...I..." he began, not knowing how to put this.  
  
Jun nodded and laughed. "Sure we can go see your house tonight." She cleared up the table and washed the plates. Pailong was left there, in great confusion.  
  
"How did you..." he suddenly brought himself to ask.  
  
Jun laughed again. "Let's just say I have a fair idea on what's on your mind, most of the time. Look just let me take a shower and we can get going."  
  
"But...master Len..." started Pailong. Jun just shook her head, meanings don't worry, I've got everything under control.  
  
After Jun finished showering, she put on a new pair of casual clothes and was about to walk out the door when Pailong grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in uncertainty.  
  
Pailong pointed to his face and the rest of his body.  
  
"Don't worry Pailong. It's dark outside. No-one will even notice you or me." She said. Pailong smiled, knowing she was probably right.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Anna and Yoh woke up suddenly. Amida Maru, Yoh and Anna could hear loud screaming from the bathroom. They got up and ran to see what was happening. Yoh opened the door and rushed in with Anna.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried a voice. Yoh shut his eyes tight, felt around for her towel, and handed it to her. Then Amida Maru, Yoh and Anna left the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind them.  
  
They waited for Tamara to depart the bathroom. Tamara blushed, and so did Amida Maru and Yoh. Anna was the first one to say something.  
  
"I guess by the way you screamed the first time, you must have seen a vision right?" she asked.  
  
Tamara shook her head. "No, there was a spider."  
  
Amida Maru, Yoh and Anna fell to the ground Anime style.  
  
"You woke us up because you saw a SPIDER?" shouted Anna in deep fury. "Forget it, I'm going to bed." Anna set off to her room as did Yoh and Amida Maru.  
  
Tamara heard the door slam and sighed.  
  
Then...she had a vision. "They're coming. A lot of them."  
  
Tamara shivered.  
  
"They're coming...and they're almost here."  
  
End of Chapter 10 Sorry guys I was going a bit too slow with this chapter, please do forgive me. I'll try update soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Tamara ran to her room. "They're coming." She whispered. She didn't know what to do. She put on some clothes and banged on Yoh's door. Amida Maru opened the door.  
  
"What is it Tamara?" he asked, in bewilderment.  
  
"They're coming! They're almost here. There's a mass number of them!" she said biting her fingernails. Amida Maru just stood there more confused than ever. His eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Who's they?" he asked, finally.  
  
Tamara looked down at her feet. "I don't know...but they are coming!"  
  
"I think you need some sleep, Tamara." He said closing the door on her.  
  
"But I saw them in my vision," she whispered. The door opened, again.  
  
"Ok, I will inform Yoh in the morning, just get some sleep now." ............................................. "Are you sure this is the place, Pailong?" Jun asked. Pailong nodded. The house was extraordinarily big, with a gate and a water fountain, and many other things you might find in a famous person's house. Pailong was astounded. It felt weird to se his house again, just the way he remembered it. He walked towards the gate and pressed his hands against the bars. Jun came to stand next to him. He smiled.  
  
"This is a beautiful house." She said suddenly. Then a package of guilt came upon her. She had taken this beautiful house away from him. She'd taken him away from his family, and from everything he loved.  
  
He grabbed her hand, and whispered, "Don't feel anymore guilt. What is done is done."  
  
She forced a smile. They continued looking at the house for quite some time. Then a strong yellow light was shone into their eyes.  
  
"Who goes there?" said a voice, probably a guard.  
  
Pailong grabbed Jun's hand and they hid in a nearby bush.  
  
"I said who's there? I know I saw someone!" the voice shouted again. "Humph, never mind."  
  
"Come on Miss Jun, let's get out of here." They started to make their way out of the bush. They started walking through a large patch of open field.  
  
Pailong suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it Pailong?" she asked.  
  
"We...didn't come through this way." He said. Jun laughed.  
  
"I know. I thought we'd go for a bit of a walk. It's such a nice night." She said staring at the stars. They carried on walking and talking.  
  
"Pailong...I have to ask this...do you think of your family a lot?" she asked looking down at her shoes.  
  
Pailong nodded. "Everyday."  
  
"What of your wife? Was she beautiful?"  
  
"She was beautiful indeed. Her warm smile, her soft skin, her long hair. You remind me of her sometimes. That's what scares me sometimes. How two completely different people can look almost the same." He smiled. He looked at her and she looked back.  
  
They carried on walking again.  
  
Jun laughed. "Hold on I've dropped my hair clip." She bent down to pick it up and felt something hard hit her on her back. She fell to the ground. Then something hard hit her in the stomach. She gasped for breath.  
  
"Pai...lo...ng..." she managed to say. Pailong turned around to find Jun on her knees. He ran to help her up. Then Pailong was grabbed and pulled away from her. Jun was hit at the back of the head and was classed as unconscious. She was dragged away, into the darkness.  
  
"Miss Jun!" he shouted trying to break free of the grip, but they were too strong.  
  
Pailong saw an army of "things" dressed exactly like him, but with long yellow papers on their foreheads. "They...were sent by Jun's Uncle." He said.  
  
Then he saw one of those things approach him with a long yellow paper in his hand.  
  
"No, no, not the Talismans!" he shouted trying to break free. He shouted for help, but there was noone around. He rage took over him. He broke free, and dashed into a run. He ran through the forest, not knowing what way he was going. He stopped, out of breath and supported himself by standing next to a tree.  
  
"Good, it looks like I've lost them." He said. He turned around and felt someone slap something on his forehead. He staggered a bit from the shock, and then stood upright. He saw the figure in front of him. The "things" hand ushered him to follow him. Pailong didn't hesitate, but followed. ...................................................... Len felt something. He knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Bason..." he started.  
  
"I know, I felt it too, Master Len."  
  
Len knew what he had to do.  
  
"Come on, Bason, let's go."  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Whoa, I haven't read ma story through, but how is it? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The loud, persisting knock on Yoh's front door made him jump suddenly. He went to open the door and found Len Tao standing in front of him, with his loyal guardian ghost, Bason. Len didn't show any emotion apart from worriedness. (If that is a real word.) Yoh smiled.  
  
"Hey Lenny, how ya doing?" he said cheerfully. Len didn't reply back straight away.  
  
"My sister...it pains me to say this Asakura, but I need your help." He said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
Yoh looked past Len, into the street and saw how dark it was.  
  
"You mean...right now?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"OF COURSE RIGHT NOW! MY SISTER IS IN DANGER! WHY NOT RIGHT NOW?" he shouted. Yoh laughed.  
  
"Em Len if you haven't noticed...it's really dark outside." He said.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark Asakura?" he snarled.  
  
"No...it's just that...couldn't have you asked for my help in daylight?" he said.  
  
Len grew less patient. "So are you going to help me?"  
  
"Maybe in the morning. Why don't you stay over, you must be tired. And I sure know you can't cook, so we have some food you can chow down on." Yoh laughed.  
  
Len looked straight at Yoh. "Me...stay at your house?"  
  
"C'mon, get off your high horse and..." Yoh laughed, as he remembered one time he saw Len on his white horse.  
  
"But let's attack straight away." Len persisted.  
  
"Too obvious. We need a plan. Look just come on in. Everyone's eating." He dragged Len into the house. Len tried to break free but he suddenly felt a sweet relief as he smelt and saw the food set out on the table.  
  
Len sat next to Yoh and watched him as he dished (if that is also a real word) him out a plate of food. Yoh laid the bowl of rice in front of him and Len picked up his chopsticks.  
  
"Thanks," he said, eating it hungrily.  
  
"Do you want a drink to go with that?" Yoh said.  
  
"Do you have any milk?" Len asked, as he stuffed another bowl of rice down his throat.  
  
"Milk?" questioned Yoh.  
  
"Hey if the boy wants milk give him milk." Said Horo Horo (aka Trey).  
  
Yoh opened a small bottle of milk and handed it to Len.  
  
............ [After dinner]...............  
  
"So Lenny, meet the gang. Trey, Pilika, Anna, Morty (who some call Manta), Amida Maru and Rio (who some call Ryu). Guys this is Len."  
  
"What is this? First day of school? You don't need to introduce me to them all." Len said drinking his milk.  
  
"Well you might as well get to know them; you're going to be around them for a while." Replied Yoh.  
  
"I know as much about them from their appearances. Take blue boy, I can tell he has less brains than the rest of you. And Anna, she's the boss of the house. Am I right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hey I'm quite smart!" Trey said.  
  
Len lifted up one eyebrow. "Of course you are, my mistake." He said in sarcasm.  
  
............. [In the heated pool/bath changing room]...............  
  
"What are you lot doing?" Len asked in total disgust as he saw Yoh, Morty, Rio and Trey changing right in front of him.  
  
"Changing. Why don't you come in too?" Rio asked.  
  
Len laughed. "Me? You lot are a riot." He said.  
  
"I see...you've still got all your baby fat and your ashamed right?" said Trey.  
  
"For your information, blue boy, my abbes are astounding. They even surprise me sometimes. And I am not ashamed."  
  
Amida Maru whispered something to Yoh, then to Trey and Morty and Rio.  
  
They all approached Len in a sneaky manor, making Len look worried.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked in deep confusion.  
  
"Don't worry Lenny, this will all be over shortly." Said Yoh. They grabbed him, taking off his yellow outfit, then his shoes then socks and left him just in his underpants. They grabbed his arm and without further ado they threw him into the pool and he belly flopped. (If you know what that means its knda funny. If not, it's when you hit water with the front of your body. It knda hurts too.)  
  
............... [In the bedroom].....................  
  
"So Yoh have you thought of a plan to help me sister?" Len asked finally.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You know...the reason why I came here."  
  
"Oh yeah! That's why you came here!"  
  
Len grew angry and grabbed Yoh. Morty and Len held him back.  
  
"I'm sure your sister is fine." Said Trey.  
  
The whole room fell silent.  
  
"You know," started Len, "Your village called. They're missing their idiot."  
  
Amida Maru, Yoh and Morty laughed.  
  
"That is so not funny!" started Trey.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean..." began Yoh.  
  
"I have to phone back and say I'm not lost!" Trey finished.  
  
The whole gang (minus Trey) fell back anime style. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late updates guys, ive been swamped with homework. I may not update as regularly because as you all know skool has started again and well I have to catch up with grades. Sorry I may not update "The Shaman Dare". But I will try to very soon. Member, I said I may not, I didn't say I wouldn't.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Len woke up suddenly after having a bad dream. He went downstairs, poured himself some milk and went to sit outside. He sighed greatly and wondered what on earth had happened to Jun. He felt a cold breeze sweep past him.  
  
"Is that you Bason?" he asked curiously. He waited for a reply. He turned around to find Amida Maru standing behind him. "Oh, it's you, Amida Maru. Can I help you?"  
  
"I thought you would be the one who would need a bit of help? Are you ok?" he asked in deep concern.  
  
"No thank you, I am quite good. I'd better be off to bed again. Goodbye." Len walked off quickly. He couldn't really open up to Amida Maru. He didn't really know him that well. He went back to lie in his bed/ mat on the floor, and then heard a loud noise. He looked around and saw green gas filling the room. Then he could smell it. He choked and gasped for air.  
  
"That stupid blue boy." He whispered. "Maybe next time, I carry air refreshener."  
  
.............. [Back in Len's uncle's house].........................  
  
Jun was just beginning to come through. She looked around the room and tried to move. Unfortunately for her, she was in Uncle's dungeon and held up with metal chains.  
  
Meanwhile, Uncle was thinking of a way to use Pailong to his satisfaction. He then thought of a very crafty way to use Li Pailong to his liking.  
  
............. [Back at Yoh's house in the morning]......................  
  
Yoh got up, walked out of his room and found Len standing in front of him, holding all his fighting equipment.  
  
"What are you all suited up for?" Yoh asked in surprise.  
  
"Well you said you'd help me rescue my sister, so get ready!" Len replied getting a bit impatient.  
  
"You mean you want me to help you right here right now?" Yoh asked in confusion.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR WHAT?" Len shouted in rage.  
  
Yoh scratched the back of his head. "I'll help you...just not right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I need breakfast." Len fell back anime style.  
  
"YOU LAZY, PATHETIC, EXCUSE OF A SHAMAN! YOU WILL NEVER WIN THE SHAMAN TOURNAMENT WITH THAT SET ATTITUDE!" he took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it Asakura, I'll rescue her myself. Don't bother. I'll see you in the Shaman tournament." He finished and walked out of the house.  
  
Tamara walked by. "That was certainly rude of him. Even when you gave him a place to stay."  
  
"If you were paying a bit more attention, Tammy, maybe you'd see he was right." Said a voice. Yoh looked left to see Anna.  
  
"But Yoh's not a slacker." Tamara protested.  
  
"But you can't really expect Len to wait and watch Yoh eat whiles he sister is in trouble, can you? Look at it from his point of view."  
  
"But..." argued Tamara.  
  
"Now Yoh, I suggest you eat up quickly and go and help your friend, Len, pronto. You know what Len will do when he redirects his anger to his Uncle." Anna said walking away.  
  
"Ok, Anna." Yoh said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll make your breakfast, Yoh. And I'll set out your new clothes for the day." Tamara said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
........................... [Wherever Len is]..............................  
  
Len and Bason stared outside the Window of the train. [like they did in the episode after Yoh and him drew in the preliminary rounds. I loved that episode with the mini party. And it was well funny how the guys totally stripped Len of his clothes and you see his boxers floating in the air like paper...and you don't really care do you? soz, on with the story.]  
  
Len had a look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Just wait, Junney. I'll rescue you." He whispered.  
  
........................... [In uncle's house]..............................  
  
"Is everything ready?" Uncle asked himself. He looked at his marveloys plan he set out. "Excellent." End of chapter 13.  
  
By the way my friend has a sneaky feeling Anna isn't all good because she wonders why she wants to be shaman queen sooo bad. Which is knda true. Why duz she want to be shaman queen so bad? If you share this view, tell me in a review and if you know the answer, tell me in a review ne way. Bye guys. (Chaoscontrol and Lilz would you have any idea because you two seem like sk fans.) 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I have not updated for a while. This chappie will be short because I really should be doing my work for school. It is very important but I cannot disappoint ma fans! Lol, please send reviews so I fell like someone is actually reading this. I have updated the shaman dare so read it and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Len stood at the top of the hill to see the trap his uncle had set up for him. "Uncle? He thinks me a weakling?" Len said, with a smile on his face. "No matter. I will show him I am not."  
  
"Master Len, I do not think this is the greatest time to attack your uncle. Let us wait for Master Yoh and the others to assist us." Bason said, trying to reason with Len.  
  
"No. Yoh will not help me. And I need to rescue Jun now. She needs me." Len said, his smile turning to a frown.  
  
"But master Len..."Bason began.  
  
"Please try to understand Bason. I cannot wait any longer for help. I will come to my sister's aid. It's either now or never Bason. And I chose now."  
  
"I understand master Len."  
  
"Stand with me Bason, so that we may fight the dead in order to save the living. BASON, SPIRIT FORM!"  
  
....................... [on the train to Lenny's]...........................  
  
"Yoh I have a feeling Len was very upset with you when he left. What happened?" asked Amida Maru  
  
"Nothing much, I just said I wanted to eat before we left to save Jun." Yoh said staring out the window.  
  
"If you ask me, I thought that was pretty rude of Lenny, to shout at you especially when you offered him a place to stay for the night." Trey said.  
  
"But his sister was in danger. How would you fell if you asked Yoh to help you rescue Pilika and you said after breakfast.?" Amida Maru asked.  
  
"I would be happy Pilika was captured anyway." Trey laughed.  
  
"Seriously now Trey." Yoh asked.  
  
"I would feel a bit like Lenny I guess."  
  
"Hang on Lenny, we are almost there."  
  
..................... [Lenny's house]..........................  
  
Jun noticed Pailong standing in front of her. Her hopes were set high as she called Pailong to rescue her.  
  
"Pailong! Thank goodness it's you! Please help me down and let's get out of here before Uncle kills us both."  
  
Pailong turned around, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"Pailong? What's wrong...Uncle is controlling you now isn't he?" Jun was shocked. She thought this would have been the perfect moment to get tilt her head down and cry, but she didn't. Instead, her anger grew, not with Pailong, not with her Uncle, but with herself.  
  
"How could you do this Jun? You let uncle use Pailong! How could you have been so reckless?" she kept saying over and over to herself. "Jun if you are not careful you will die! Uncle will kill you if you are not careful." Jun started talking to herself in a violent manor.  
  
"I don't think it is healthy to talk to yourself like that Jun." Said Len with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Len!" she shouted with glee.  
  
"Nice to see you've been taking good care of my sister. Maybe now I should look after you!" he shouted with anger. Len charged at Pailong with his weapon.  
  
"No LEN DON'T!" shouted Jun.  
  
"What jun?"  
  
"Don't kill him; he's under Uncle's control. He didn't want to be like this."  
  
"Well, then, what do you want me to do, play with him until he snaps through? We have not time to waste Jun!" he shouted.  
  
"I know...but don't kill him."  
  
.........................[on the hill near Len's house]......................  
  
"Don't worry Len, We're here."  
  
END!  
  
Please r&r! 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I cant write much im in big trouble at home coz I aint allowed to use the internet so I wont update as much.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Jun! What do I do?" Len asked dodging Pailong's attack.  
  
"Em...er...use a talisman!" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a pack of Talismans in my strap. Use one on Pailong to control him." She said. Len shock his head.  
  
"I think there must be another way. You yourself would hate to see those papers on his head. And I think he doesn't deserver it, so THINK!" Len said still dodging Pailong's attacks.  
  
.................. [In Len's house]...............  
  
"If I were Lenny, where would I be?" Trey said.  
  
"Maybe...we should search the house. He's got to be somewhere here." Amida Maru said.  
  
"You will not leave this place!" said a voice.  
  
Horo Horo, Yoh and Amida Maru turned around to be faced by dead corpses.  
  
"Err Yoh..."  
  
"Yeah Trey?"  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Yoh just laughed.  
  
"Attack, silly what do you think we should do... Get ready Amida Maru, its time for a little warm up exercise!"  
  
"YOU CALL THIS A WARM UP EXERCISE?" shouted Trey in utter disbelief.  
  
........................ [in the dungeon]........................  
  
"Haven't you thought of anything yet?" Len said still dodging.  
  
"It's really not that simple Len!"  
  
Just then Len backtracked and kicked Pailong straight in the stomach.  
  
Pailong fell back and hit his head against the wall.  
  
"LEN!" shouted Jun.  
  
"Calm down, Junney, he's not dead...yet," Len said, poking Pailong with the Quan Tao.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BYT 'YET'?" Jun asked.  
  
Len was taken aback by all this shouting.  
  
"Forget it; he's out cold now let's get you out of here." Len said breaking her chains with the Quan Tao.  
  
They ran out of the dungeon and were heading for the nearest exit. Len stopped and let go of Jun's hand.  
  
"What? Let's go, Lenny," she said, looking oh so baffled.  
  
"I'm sorry Jun but I cannot leave here without knowing that I have beaten Uncle." En gripped the Quan Tao harder.  
  
"No Len, let's just go! I don't want you to fight Uncle, he is way too strong. I don't want to see you dead." She said, almost in Tears.  
  
"Uncle? Kill me? Oh Junney, you've developed a sense of humour in that dungeon." Smiled Len. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. There's the exit, I don't expect you to hang around much anyway."  
  
He watched as Jun walked out through that door. Then he really started to wonder...what would Uncle do to him? Uncle surely couldn't do much. He may be ultra strong but he was...you know...ultra fat, therefore he obviously wasn't going to be the fastest man alive. Len walked as he thought. He opened one door and got the shock of his life.  
  
"AMIDA MARU, CELESTIAL SLASH!"  
  
"YOH? HORO HORO? AMIDA MARU?" he shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, Len you forgot Corey!" said Trey sounding irritated.  
  
"Wha?" everyone said.  
  
"Say your shocked line again and add Corey's name! It's not fair everyone forgets her cause she's little."  
  
"Fine. YOH? HORO HORO? AMIDA MARU? AND COREY? Fine, you happy?" said says thank you."  
  
"So why are you guys here? How did you guys get here?" Len asked still totally shocked.  
  
"Well, we thought it would have been mean to eat whiles you were out here saving Jun so we came." Said Yoh.  
  
"By the way, where is Jun?" said Amida Maru.  
  
"She's out of the house, but I don't actually know where she has gone to."  
  
"That's great. So we can all go back to Yoh's place and eat eat EAT!" said Horo Horo, doing an 'im hungry lets go eat at Yoh's house' dance.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you, but you are free to go." Len said, walking away.  
  
"Why Lenny? What's the problem?" asked Yoh.  
  
"I have some unfinished business to attend to, so you won't find it too rude if I say 'see yourselves out' would you?"  
  
"Whoa, slow your rolls, Len, we just might want to tag along for a bit." Said Yoh, laughing.  
  
"No, Yoh, this is a fight between me...and my Uncle. I'd prefer it if you'd stay out of my family affairs."  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by an angry army of corpses.  
  
"Ok, sure Lenny, we'll be glad to see ourselves out!" the gang said walking away.  
  
"You can't just leave me here to fight all these things!" Lenny shouted.  
  
"So that's an invitation to stay?" Yoh grinned.  
  
"Fine!" Len said, but deep down he knew he was glad he had some people willing to help him.  
  
.......................................[end]........................  
  
Im wrkin on a new fic guys. Hopefully u shld like it. I am wondering weva to take "the shaman dare" off fanfic, becoz im not sure if I like it...but I'll write more chappie's and see some of the reviews I get. Bye. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I have an announcement to make. I am going to take off my other two stories, Nufin but them ole shamanic skul days and The Shaman Dare because one of my stories is like someone else's and it isn't fair that mine is so much like hers. Maybe I will do one like hers one day. But I will make another story called The shaman Dare which is set at school. Sorry if I have let any of you down. By the way in order to read this chapter I suggest you read the previous one to refresh your memories.

Chapter 16

Len looked around the room not knowing where to start. He breathed out heavily.

Yoh looked at him.

"I guess you're happy we stayed then, right?"

Len was about to deny it but he nodded instead.

"Let's get this fight going on!" smiled Yoh, as he and Amida Maru joined in Spirit form.

"I'm there dude! Corey, into the board!" shouted Trey.

"Bason, into the Quan Tao!"

The three boys all stood back to back in a circle. Then the army of corpses all attacked in a synchronised manner.

"BASON, rapid temple assault!"

"AMIDA MARU, celestial slash!"

"COREY, avalanche!"

The three attacks knocked the corpses back...for a while but it did not take them out.

Yoh saw a staircase and whispered to Trey to go to them.

"On 3, one...two...THREE! NOW!" They both ran to the staircase and started running up them.

"Hey Yoh, what about Lenny?" asked Horo Horo.

"AAAHHH! I almost forgot about him!"

Lenny was still fighting off the army of corpses and every minute there seemed to be more approaching him.

"Lenny, garb hold of my hand!" shouted Yoh in a hurry.

Len turned around almost instantly.

"ARE YOU STUPID? HOW ON EARTH CAN I REACH YOUR HAND WHEN YOU'RE ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?" he shouted in a rage.

Then he turned back to fight the corpses.

Yoh thought hard.

"I know! GIVE ME THE OTHER END OF YOUR QUAN TAO!"

Len did another move with Bason then turned around to face them.

"How would giving you the other end of my Quan Tao do me any good in my situation?" he questioned.

"LENNY WATCH OUT!" shouted Trey.

Len dodged the attack then swung his weapon around knocking several corpses back.

"Just trust me, ok?" Yoh said, with a wide grin on his face.

Len looked up at Yoh.

"Goodness knows how soft I'm getting!" he said as he held the over end of his weapon up to face Yoh.

Then Yoh gripped The Quan Tao and swung it around so it dragged Len all the way to the bottom of the staircase. As he "flew" he knocked several heads to the side with his feet.

"Just like in the movies, dude!" shouted trey with glee.

"Like you need anymore distractions." Len said.

"Well it looks like we are safe for now!" laughed Trey

They all heard the cry of the walking dead coming towards them from all angles.

They looked at each other and trembled.

"What are we going to do?" asked Horo Horo.

"Now all we have to do is stay calm!" said Yoh, not knowing what else to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STAY CALM, YOU BAFFOON! WE HAVE TO GO FORWARD!" Len shouted.

"Go forward WHERE, stick boy? FORWARD TO OUR DOOM?" (and if you are thinking that the corpse people should have attacked them by now you are absolutely correct. I just need to add some dialogue.)

"No, follow my lead!"

Len ran forward up the stairs slashing his Quan Tao left, right and centre.

Then when they all thought all was well, more amries came out of nowhere and started chsing them.

"Oh great!" shouted Horo Horo, almost out of breath.

"I guess life is never boring with your Uncle." Smirked Yoh.

"Indeed." Len answered.

They cam up to two big dorrs.

The armies where just about to strike when Horo Horo pulled them through the big dorrs.

"Thanks Trey. You saved my butt!" Yoh gasped.

"Unlucky for you Asakura, you're going to have to do your own butt-saving from now on."

Len's eyes widened.

"Uncle..."

End of Chapter 16

Wow I can't remember the last time I must have updated. Well hopefully I can update a lot sooner. Please don't forget to r&r because my confidence really needs reviews.

Bye! ï


End file.
